Good Things Come With Threes
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A new Portal Master comes to Skylands and he's a triple element Portal Master. Done as a request for Steelcode.


**Steelcode, who owns Sage Pax, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. Blaze belongs to robotman25. Rachel belongs to me.**

* * *

 **Good Things Come With Threes**

A sunny day in Skylands found Rachel, Jamie, and Blaze training together, using different attacks and even combining attacks to see how they worked out. Rachel called up some metal shuriken and Blaze held a sword to the shuriken, which caught fire and the Tech Portal Master quickly put them in a telekinetic bubble, but the fire blew out. "Rats!" She exclaimed. "I was kind of hoping the bubble would keep the fire going."

"It needs oxygen to feed off of," Blaze said.

Jamie perked up. "What about a bit a magic?" He asked.

They tried the maneuver again, but this time, Jamie combined his magic with Blaze's fire and they directed it at the metal shuriken, which caught fire instantly and Rachel carefully formed a telekinetic bubble over the weapons and her smile grew huge when the shuriken stayed ablaze and carefully, she aimed the attack at a faraway target. A burst of fire came from where the attack hit the target dead center, making the three smile.

"It worked!" Rachel cheered. "Should we try it a little faster?"

The other two nodded and they tried the maneuver again, none of them seeing a bright orb of light falling from the sky and falling fast.

Sage Pax landed with a grunt and picked himself up from the ground, dusting off his grey t-shirt and blue cargo jeans and straightening out the red bandana around his neck. His hiking boots were intact, to his relief. Glancing around, he saw Skylanders Academy not too far away and saw he was in a place with a lot of skulls and bones. "Must be the Undead Realm," he said to himself.

Sounds that he recognized to be of a battle sounded nearby and he glanced around, soon finding Cobra Cadabra was in a battle with Kaos, who growled at the snake Skylander. "You've been a thorn in my side long enough!" The evil Portal Master exclaimed. "Prepare for my final attack! Traptanium swords of evil!"

Sage jumped out. "Not so fast!" He said, grabbing Kaos, who growled at him.

"How dare you, fool!" He exclaimed.

"Kid, watch out!" Cobra Cadabra's voice called out warningly.

But it was too late as the Traptanium sword hit Sage hard and he fell to the ground, injured, but before he passed out, he landed a solid punch to Kaos' face. Cobra quickly unleashed a musical attack on the evil Portal Master, trapping him in a force field. Rachel, who was nearby with Hood Sickle, one of her sensei partners, came running up. "Cadabra, what happened?" She asked as Hood Sickle came up.

"This young man jumped at Kaos just as the shrimp unleashed his final attack and took the hit for me," he said. "He's badly injured."

Rachel noted the young man looked to be a little younger than her. "He can't be any more than twenty years old," she said. "Still, that was pretty brave of him."

"Actually, I'd say foolish," Kaos said with a smirk.

Hood Sickle raised his scythe. "You may be in that force field, but my Portal Master can easily remedy that and I'll have a perfect moving target," he growled.

Kaos gulped at that and looked frightened as Rachel held up a Kaos trap. "As amusing as that would be, this young man needs help and that takes top priority," she said, making the villain look relieved. "But…there's always later."

At her evil-looking smile, the evil Portal Master gulped again, making Hood Sickle chuckle evilly before he looked up and gestured to Rattle Shake's house. "Rattle Shake is home," he said. "We can get this young man over there and get him healed."

Nodding, Cadabra picked up the unconscious newcomer and Rachel trapped Kaos, pocketing the trap before the three of them went to Rattle Shake's house, where the snake had some health potions on him and he gladly helped out, impressed at hearing the young man's bravery. "Sounds like a Portal Master," he said.

"Maybe he is," Rachel said. "We'll have to ask Master Eon."

Night soon fell and Cobra Cadabra picked up the still-sleeping human and followed Rachel and Hood Sickle to the Academy and they went in, going into one of the living rooms and placing the young man on the couch. "We can keep watch over him here," the Tech Portal Master said just as Master Eon came in.

"Ah, he has arrived," he said. "The triple-element Portal Master."

They looked up at the guardian of Skylands. "A triple element?" Hood Sickle asked. "But…that's as rare as a quadruple element."

"What does it mean, Master Eon?" Rachel asked curiously.

"It means he not only favors those three elements, but also has to work very hard to keep his chosen elements in check, similar to the double-element Portal Masters and the quadruple element Portal Master," said Master Eon. "Although, what happened to him?"

"He jumped in and saved Cadabra from Kaos' Traptanium sword attack," Hood Sickle said.

"He was very brave," Cadabra said.

Rachel then felt sleepy. "Come on," she said. "We'll stay with him while he sleeps."

Jamie, Enigma, Krypt King, Blaze, and Wildfire soon came in, intrigued to hear about the new Portal Master and decided to stay too, hoping the young man would wake up in the morning and they could get answers to their questions.

* * *

Sage groaned a little as he woke up to the sun shining on his face and found himself surrounded by a few sleeping Skylanders and three humans. He sat up and saw the human woman next to him open her eyes and she sat up fast at seeing he was awake. "Hey, you're awake," she said, a smile on her face as she then gently nudged the boy beside her. "Jamie, wake up, cous."

The others woke up at hearing Rachel's voice, despite her voice being low and it wasn't long before they were gathered around to greet the newcomer, who looked a bit surprised to see it hadn't been a dream.

"You saved Cadabra's life," Jamie said. "That was pretty brave."

"Thanks," he said. "I'm Sage. Sage Pax."

"Rachel," the girl said and gestured to the others. "My cousin Jamie. Blaze, one of my best friends. And our Skylanders."

Sage smiled. "Wow, to think that what is believed to be just a game is real," he said.

"Quite real, Sage," said a familiar voice and the young man's eyes widened.

"Master Eon," he said, his voice awed and holding respect.

"I'm glad you have finally arrived, Life/Fire/Air Portal Master," Master Eon said with a smile.

"Wow, that's quite a combination," Jamie said.

"Thanks," Sage said. "What elements are you guys Portal Masters of?"

"Fire and Undead," Blaze answered.

"Magic and Water," Jamie answered.

"Tech," Rachel replied, smiling.

Master Eon gently cleared his throat. "Rachel, I know you and the other Portal Masters have fought many battles, but do you think there is room for one more?" He asked.

"Of course!" She said instantly. "Just because we've always won doesn't mean we shouldn't let another Portal Master join."

"I agree with Rachel," said Blaze. "Another ally against Kaos is always welcomed and Sage has proven he'll jump into battle without hesitation, a good quality."

"Not to mention he hates Kaos," Jamie said with a smile.

Rachel turned to Sage. "What do you think?" She asked.

He looked up at Master Eon, who nodded and he smiled. "May I join?" He asked.

She nodded. "Welcome to our team," she said.

Knight Light, Spotlight, and Ro-Bow came in. "And these three Skylanders have offered to be partners with Sage," Master Eon said.

Knight Light looked at Rachel, who smiled at him. "It's okay, Knight Light," she said. "I don't mind sharing my Skylander partners with the other Portal Masters."

He looked relieved at that and Spotlight nodded. "Stronger bonds formed between friends," she said with a smile.

"And a big plus for our side!" Ro-Bow said with a cheer, making them all chuckle as Rachel looked at Sage.

"One thing is for sure, Sage. Every day will be an adventure," she said.

"I'm looking forward to it," he said. "Thank you for accepting me."

He was ready to be the Life/Fire/Air Portal Master and take on anything Kaos threw at them.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
